La vrai prophétie
by esmeralda40
Summary: Harry est maltraite par les Dursley, son oncle le bat de plus en plus fort pourquoi? parce qu'il est paye pour sa. Qui viendra aider Harry. HP/LV
1. Porlogue

Salut mes petits pandas!

Je vous présent ma fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Ranting: je sais pas

Couple: sa suivra l'histoire

Résumé: Voldemort découvre que Harry Potter est un de ces horcrux. Harry est affamé et maltraité par les Dursley, Dumbledore ne dit rien sur le fait de le survivant est ignorer.

Note 1: je ne sortirai pas souvent d'histoire car j'ai mes études à côté.

Note 2: les NdL signifie note de l'auteur.

Note 3: pour les âmes non préparer passé votre chemin.

Note 4: les homophobes de un que faite vous ici et de deux dégager la porte est par la bas -.

Note 5: l'histoire aura peut-être des fin différents tout dépend du couple.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

PROLOGUE:

Pendant due les vacances d'été de sa septième année se déroulait "normalement". Harry recommençait à être l'elfe de maison des Dursley. Un jour il brula par accident le jambon de Dudley, et se fit enfermé dans sa chambre, si on peut appeler sa comme ça lit poisseux et troué, les barreaux à la fenêtre, son oncle entra et le jeta à même le sol pour commencer à le frapper rageusement, le balafré se cachait le visage pour le protéger.

Harry avait pris l'habitude de ne pas pleuré pendant sa punition. Il avait envie de mourir, le masque qu'il portait tout le temps, tomba on pouvait voir le désespoir, la peur, la tristesse. Son oncle sorti et le laissa là.

Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas l'aider, il était payer pour être ses amis. Tous se qu'il voulait c'était de voir le seigneur des ténèbres entre chez son oncle et tu es tous le monde, son oncle, sa tante et son cousin et bien sûr lui. Il voulait hurlé, pleuré, supplié que la faucheuse le pérenne.

Il sorti de chez sa tante pour aller au parc et se perdi dans ses pensées mais soudain son cousin arriva avec sa bande(NdL: je voulais mettre "sa bande de connard, mais non) qui commença à le provoquer et insulté ces parents et ne supporta plus et sorti sa baguette (en bois) et la pointa vers le gros et soudain il se moquere de lui.

Pour avoir «menacer» son cousin, son oncle l'enferma dans son placard et le punis.

 **Petit reviews?^^**

 **Au prochain chapite (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**


	2. Le sauveur, sauver Quelle ironie

Salut mes petits pandas!

/!\Important/!\ Désoler pour se retard mais j'avais perdu ma clé USB et je ne voulais pas réécrire tout l'histoire (je l'ai retrouver :D) Si quelqu'un est intéressais je cherche un beta ou une beta correcteur ou correctrice et beta lecteur et lectrice.

Je vous présent ma fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Ranting: je sais pas

Couple: sa suivra l'histoire

Résumé: Voldemort découvre que Harry Potter est un de ces horcrux. Harry est affamé et maltraité par les Dursley, Dumbledore ne dit rien sur le fait de le survivant est ignorer.

Note 1: je ne sortirai pas souvent d'histoire car j'ai mes études à côté.

Note 2: les NdL signifie note de l'auteur.

Note 3: pour les âmes non préparer passé votre chemin.

Note 4: les homophobes de un que faite vous ici et de deux dégager la porte est par la bas -.

Note 5: l'histoire aura peut-être des fin différents tout dépend du couple.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Merci à tous les personnes qui me soutiennent: Lylemi, lucia-kun, lise261, Hayato Delmas, Sayuri Ashihei, liloupovitch, AyameSeleneSoma, Toreko, bambou03, zorchide, Subaru-2501, Subaru-2501 ,Blair18, fanfics-mangas62, caticoxi, tsumy-malnewca, DidiineOokami et amatsukie. MERCI:D

CHAP 1 (le sauveur,sauver...Quelle ironie...)

Voilà deux semaines qu'il était chez son oncle et sa tante, où il faisait l'elfe de maison. Son oncle rentrait tous les soirs pour le battre de plus en plus fort, il essayais de le noyer, de le brûlais, tous sorte de torture humainement possible, à un moment il l'avait taper tellement fort qu'il lui cassa une de ces côtes, il y avait un bon côté: c'est qu'il ne devait pas travailler pendant une semaine mais son oncle continuait à le battre.

 _Pendant ce temps chez Voldemort:_

Voldemort donnait à ses mangemorts les mission mais soudain il eut une vive douleur la prit la poitrine. Il se retira portant toujours son masque froideur, il alla dans ses appartements et regarda dans le lien. Il regarda se qui de passait avec Harry Potter. Et vu un homme, plus ressemblant à un cachalot qu'autre chose, le battre avec violence.

Harry crachais, suppliais, criais, que l'homme arrête. Voldemort le voyait à terre, en sang, il ne pouvait pas agir directement. Il sorti du lien pour revenir à la réalité, le lord se précipita dans le salon où était tous le premier ordre.

«J'ai une mission propriétaire à tous les autres, _déclara le Mage noir._

-Quelle est-elle, mon seigneur?, _demanda son bras droit, Lucius Malfoy_

-Nous devons aller cherché quelqu'un d'extrêmement important, _expliqua-t-il_

-Oui, maître.»

Le Seigneur et ses mangemorts transplanairent au 4 Privet Drive pour aller cherchais l'ado Voldemort défonça la porte d'entrée et entrirent dans la maison, de la femme girafe et des deux cachalot, suivit par ses mangemorts.

«Je veux les trois Moldus dans mes cachots et ne les tuée surtout pas, _ordonna le_ _Lord._

-Oui, maître, _déclara tous les mangemorts en même temps_.

-Lucius, Narcissia et Severus vous venez avec moi et vous les autre détruisez cette endroit je veux ni un grain de sable, déclara Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prnoncer-Le-Nom»

Ils montairent les escaliers et se dirigérent vers où était le jeune homme, en voyant les cadenas bloquent la porte, Voldemort entra dans une rage noir, il les fit explosée en un simple coup de baguette. Il entra dans la cellule et se figea devant ce spectacle d'horreur, Harry baignait dans son propre sang, son corps était couvére d'équimozes, brûlures, coupures, ils prenaient une couleurs inquiétante.

Aprés cet remis de se moment de choque:

«Severus, soigne le, le vieux fou ne tardera pas d'arrivait, _ordonna le maître_ »

Après que Severus se reveille de sa vision d'horreur, il se mit au travaille, après 30 minutes de soins:

«Nous pouvons y allées maître, _déclara Severus_ »

Le seigneur des ténèbres marcha d'un pas rapide mais doux, ce qui étonna tous le monde, pour finalement prendre le frêle corps dans ces bras, avec les instruction du maître de potions pour ne pas à graver ses blessures. Ils retournairent au manoir Riddel avec leurs charge. Tom l'installa dans son lit et la terreur des cachots continua à le soigner. Après des heures de soins, tout le corps du jeune homme était couvaire de bandage, baumes en tout genre. Après avoir déclarais que l'enfant était stable, il se retira. Le Lord alla faire ces dossiers qui lui prenait la tête. Le silence était d'or, il pouvait entendre la respiration de la momie(NdL: oui,j'ai envie de dire des conneries) mais le silence fut rompu par un crie strident du jeune, le mage noir sauta de son siège pour voir se qui ce passait. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il entendit:

«Non...pitié...tous mais pas ça...arrête…oncle Vernon...» _pleura_ _et répeta comme litanie_ _le jeune homme recroquevillé dans les draps._

Voyant se qui se passé, il pris le garçon dans ses bras mais le garçon commença à se débattre plus encors mais le seigneur des ténèbres continua à le bercer, d'avant et arrière, en lui disant des mots doux et réconfortent comme «Calme toi… personne ne te feras de mal… plus jamais… je suis là».

Cependant il lui fallut environ une bonne heure pour le calmer et trente minute pour le réveillais.

 **Petit reviews?**

 ** **Au prochain chapit**** ** **r**** ** **e****


	3. Le réveille du rêveur

Je vous présent ma fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Ranting: je sais pas

Couple: Harry Potter/ Lord Voldemort et peux être Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

Résumé: Voldemort découvre que Harry Potter est un de ces horcrux. Harry est affamé et maltraité par les Dursley, Dumbledore ne dit rien sur le fait de le survivant est ignorer.

Note 1: je ne sortirai pas souvent d'histoire car j'ai mes études à côté.

Note 2: les NdL signifie note de l'auteur.

Note 3: pour les âmes non préparer passé votre chemin.

Note 4: les homophobes de un que faite vous ici et de deux dégager la porte est par la bas -.

Note 5: l'histoire aura peut-être des fin différents tout dépend du couple.

Note 6 : Tout l'univers est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire elle est à moi x)

Un grand merci a vous tous.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

 _ **Joyeux Noël a tous et Bonne Année a tous!**_

Chap 2 (Le réveille du rêveur)

 **Harry se réveilla en pleurs, tendu et embarrassé de se retrouver dans une telle position. Tom sentit la respiration hachée de son protégé.**

 **«La marmotte est réveillée ?»** _ **le taquina Tom**_

 **Harry tenta de le repousser pour voir son visage mais n'y parvint pas car Tom le serra plus encore. Harry se détendit petit à petit et Tom décida de le laisser respirer.**

 **«Que fais-tu ici ?** _ **Demanda l'élu**_

 **-Pourquoi ne serais-je pas dans mon manoir, peux-tu me le dire ?** _ **Rétorqua le mage noir**_

 **-...bon bref qu'est-ce-que je fous là ?** _ **s'exclama le survivant**_

 **-Tu allais disparaître et je ne pouvais pas laisser mon Horcruxe »** _ **en voyant le regard choqué que lui lançait Harry, il reprit**_ **: « Et oui je suis au courant**

 **-D'accord, mais tu as esquivé ma question.**

 **-Je suis allé te sauver, ton état est grave, tu as 5 côtes cassées, 3 fêlées, les os de tes bras et de tes jambes sont cassés à plusieurs endroits et ton dos à été maltraité par… un fouet?**

 **-Une ceinture.** _ **Expliqua Harry en pâlissant dangereusement.**_ **»**

 **Soudain, Nagini apparut d'on-ne-sait-où. Elle monta sur le lit où étaient installés le Lord et le survivant.** _ **Elle susurra**_ **:**

 **« §Bonjour maître, bonjour petit§**

 **-§Bonjour Nagini, je te présente Harry Potter§ »,** _ **présenta le lord**_ **, « Harry je te présente Nagini.**

 **-§Bonjour Nagini et enchanté§ »** _ **répondit Harry**_

 **Harry se détendit en voyant le serpent s'enrouler sur ses jambes et poser sa tête sur son ventre. Il approcha sa main de la tête du reptile, et envoya un regard interrogatif à Voldemort, qui hocha la tête. Le reptile, en comprenant les intentions du petit, leva la tête pour toucher la main chaude. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien. Harry commença à voir flou et tomba dans les bras de Morphée (NdL: de Tom mais bon). Tom et Nagini allaient sortir de la chambre mais au dernier moment le reptile changea d'avis et alla sur le lit pour s'y installer.**

 **-§Je reste là le surveiller. Dès qu'il se réveillera, il sentira ma présence§**

 **Tom acquiesça et sortit de sa chambre. Il alla dans son bureau pour continuer ses papiers. Lorsqu'il eut fini son travail, il retourna vers son protégé. Son esprit était fatigué et le voyant ainsi, le Lord ne résista plus et lui récita la vraie prophétie:**

 **«Un enfant naîtra,** **d'un** **e** **mère née-moldu et d'un père sang pur,** **lorsque mourra le septième mois. Cet être vivra dans le malheur** **perpétuelle** **mais trouvera un homme qui dans le passer commis des centaine de crime et le guidera vers la lumière. Leurs d** **u** **alité sera à l'origine de leur bonheur infini. Les deux se compléteront et l'un doit vivre avec l'autre. Mais attention si par malheur un des deux meurt l'autre mourra de chagrin.** **L'amour qu'ils partageront sera pur mais des hommes et des femmes voudront les tués ou les separés** **... Apr** **è** **s je ne sais pas correctement la suite mais je sais que sa parle de toi et moi.**

 **-M-Mais...Dumbledore m'a dit que je devais te tuer,** _ **balbutia le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude.**_

 **-Par la barbe de Merlin, je vais le tuer ce fou du citron. Comment ose-t-il changer la prophétie ?**

 **-S'il te plaît … ne me frappe pas,** _ **supplia Harry en entendant cette tonalité de voix qui lui rappelait celle de son oncle.**_

 **-Quoi ? Je ne vais pas te blesser... jamais. Tu crois que je suis énervé contre toi ? »** _ **recevant un hochement de tête il expliqua**_ **: « Mais non, je suis énervé contre Dumbledore et… moi même pour n'avoir rien vu.**

 **-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...»**

 **Après quelques minutes,** _ **Tom demanda**_ **:**

 **«Veux tu me raconter ton passé puis je te dirai le mien ?**

 **-Oui ...mais ne sois pas énervé contre moi…**

 **-Jamais,** _ **promit-il**_

 **-Je suis arrivé chez mon oncle et ma tante quelques heures après la mort de mes parents. J'ai vite appris à marcher et à porter des chose** **s** **. C'est à ce moment que mes corvées ont commencé. Je devais porter le linge et le ranger. Dès l'âge de deux ans j'ai appris que j'étais un «monstre». A l'âge de parler, mon oncle et ma tante me répétaient sans cesse : «tu ne dois pas poser de question» et pour l'école, je n'y allais pas souvent car ils avaient réussi à faire croire au directeur que j'avais un métabolisme fragile, pour que je puisse continuer mes corvées. Dès que mon cousin arrivait avec ses amis ils jouaient à la «chasse au Harry».**

 **Mes premiers signes de magie accidentelle ont été qu'un jour ma tante me coupa les cheveux et ne laissa qu'une mèche pour cacher ma cicatrice, le lendemain mes cheveux avaient repoussé ou, alors que je fuyais mon cousin et ses amis, je me suis retrouvé sur le toit de l'école où encore, que c'était la fête anniversaire de Dudley, mon cousin. Mais Mme Figg avait une jambe cassée et elle ne pouvait donc pas me surveiller . Alors je suis allé avec mon cousin au zoo, ils attendaient qu'un boa constrictor bouge mais non, il ne bougeait pas. Après qu'ils soient parti, je suis allé le voir et lui ai parlé. Il bougea, alors je lui ai demandé s'il me comprenait. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il m'a dit que j'étais un parleur mas je n'ai pas compris. Mon cousin voyant qu'il avait bougé, me poussa au sol et s'appuya contre la vitre. Je lui lançais un regard noir et la vitre disparu. Du coup, tomba dans la cage du serpent. Quand le boa est sorti, il m'a sifflé un merci.**

 **Ensuite nous sommes rentré à la maison et mon oncle m'a donné une «leçon». »** _ **Voyant le regard du lord il expliqua**_ **, « Mon oncle me battait depuis toujours. Juste après cet incident il ne l'a plus fait. Jusqu'à mes onze ans, quand Hagrid est venu me dire que j'étais un sorcier. Je ne l'ai pas tout de suite cru car mon oncle répétait sans arrêt que la magie n'existait pas. Je ne savais rien de ma vie, de mes parents, et de ce que je devais faire contre toi, Dumbledore, comme tu t'en doutes, m'a dit que je devais te tuer. »** _ **L'étreinte de Tom de renforça en entendant cela.**_

 **« Pendant ma première année j'ai du combattre contre Quirell. A ma deuxième année, j'ai du tuer le basilic et détruire ton journal. Désolé pour ça, mais Ginny allait mourir. A ma troisième année j'ai découvert que Sirius Black était mon parrain et qu'il connaissait mon père, Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin qui est d'ailleurs un loup-garou. En quatrième année tu es revenu et Ombrage nous a torturé avec des plumes de sang. »** _ **En disant ceci, il dévoila la cicatrice où l'on pouvait lire «Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges»**_ **. « En cinquième année on ma dit toute la prophétie, la fausse. Ma sixième année était normale. Et nous voilà en septième année où mon oncle a continué à me battre, avant que je ne me fasse sauver, je suis allé à Gringotts et je suis allé voir mes comptes et Mr Vorblood m'a dit qu'il y avait d'énormes retraits, de mon compte à ceux de Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et l'Ordre. Mais pas ceux de Remus ni de Sirius. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que mes «amis» étaient payés pour l'être. Depuis ce jour j'avais planifié de me... de me suicider. »** _ **En voyant le visage du Mage Noir se durcir avec une once de tristesse dans les yeux, il se raidit.**_

 **-Quoi… Non… Tu ne peux pas faire ça…**

 **-Mais je n'ai plus l'intention de me suicider, maintenant que je sais toute la vérité.**

 **-Je dois te dire quelque chose.**

 **-Oui ?** _ **Sourit Harry**_

 **-Et bien… notre lien est dû à l'Horcruxe en toi, mais il y a aussi un lien d'âme-sœur entre nous.**

 **-...** **Ça** **veut dire que je suis lié à toi…par...par un autre lien plus puissant que celui de l'horcruxe...p-par amour?**

 **-Oui.** _ **Lui confirma Tom.**_

 **-Donc vu que je t'ai raconter ma vie tu peux me raconter la tienne ?** _ **Demanda Harry gêné**_

 **-Plus tard, d'abord tu te reposes et tu te soignes. Après oui. »** _ **Lui dit fermement Tom**_

 **Harry n'eut à fermer les yeux que quelques instants pour s'endormir. Tom le serra contre lui plus fort encore si possible, et s'endormit a son tour.**

 **Petite review ?^^**

 **Au prochain chapitre.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma correctrice qui ma tous corriger, maoul92.**


	4. Le mal contre le mal

Je vous présente ma fic sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.

Rating: je sais pas

Couple: Harry Potter/ Lord Voldemort et peut-être Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

Résumé: Voldemort découvre que Harry Potter est un de ses horcruxe. Harry est affamé et maltraité par les Dursley, Dumbledore ne dit rien sur le fait de le survivant est ignoré.

Note 1: je ne sortirai pas souvent d'histoire car j'ai mes études à côté.

Note 2: les NdL signifient note de l'auteur.

Note 3: pour les âmes non préparées passez votre chemin.

Note 4: les homophobes, de un que faites-vous ici, et de deux dégagez la porte est par là-bas -.

Note 5: l'histoire aura peut-être des fins différentes, tout dépend du couple.

Note 6 : Tout l'univers est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire, elle est à moi x)

Dans ce chapitre les Dursley vont déguster. Vous verrez mon petit côté Voldemort.

Un grand merci à vous tous.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Chap 3 (Le mal contre le mal. Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent)

Tom se reveilla avec un doudou qui bougeait. Attendez, une peluche ne bouge pas normalement. Il ouvrit les yeux précipitamment, et tomba sur le visage paisible du plus jeune. Il se trouvait sur son épaule gauche. Il se leva sans réveiller le jeune endormi et écrivit une note. Il lui mis à ses côtés puis sortit dans le couloir, Nagini restant pour surveiller le sorcier.

Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom alla dans les donjons pour ''s'amuser'' avec les responsables de l'état de son âme-sœur. Il commença par la girafe, Pétunia, et ''joua'' avec. Il lui fit face et plongea dans l'esprit de la femme. Il vit ses souvenirs : le traitement donné à Harry, elle le frappait avec des poêles, le trainait dans son placard… Elle récupérait de l'argent par un homme âgé avec une longue barbe grise, j'ai nommé Albus, et tout passait dans la nourriture du petit hippopotame. L'enfant âgé de 10 ans était traité pire qu'un esclave, et son corps ressemblait à celui d'un enfant de 8 ans. Il était d'un pâle et d'une maigreur maladifs.

Il continua à aller de souvenirs en souvenirs, jusqu'à-ce que la bulle mental, où se trouve tout être utilisant la légilimancie, commence à faiblir de plus en plus jusqu'à se briser. Il sortit de l'esprit de la femme et commença à la torturer, un sourire sadique inscrit sur son visage. Il lui lacéra d'abord le corps avec une lame chauffée à blanc, ensuite il lui arracha les ongles un par un avec une lenteur folle, enfin il ''joua'' au docteur fou : il lui retira les organes sans anesthésie. Elle fini par mourir de la perte de sang.

Le bourreau était mécontent et déclara après être entré dans le cachot où se trouvait l'ancien tortionnaire:

«J'espère que tu tiendras plus que l'autre»

L'oncle d'Harry subit une forte douleur à la tête sous l'intrusion de Tom dans son esprit. Ce qu'il vit dans l'esprit du captif était inhumain. Il vit le garçon se faire battre, abuser. Il s'amusait à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu de lui retirer les organes, ce fut ses os, coupant tendons et chaires, toujours sans anesthésie.(NdL: sinon c'est pas drôle, tout le monde le sait….Moi une psychopathe ?….. pas du tout)

Il continua en lui lançant des sorts de magie ''noire'' et il mourut dans un cris d'agonie dû au puissant Doloris.

Le cousin allait y passer aussi quand il entendit un cri déchirant et un mal de tête. Il alla voir dans la direction du cris et se trouva devant la porte de son égal. Il le retrouva au centre du lit avec Nagini qui sifflait des mots pour le calmer et essayant de l'approcher, mais une sorte de bouclier l'entourait. En voyant ça, le Lord s'approcha à grand pas. Le bouclier semblait se couper en deux pour le laisser passer. Dès qu'il fut assez proche il eu une vive douleur dans le lien. Harry était en plein cauchemar, il décida de l'immobiliser en lui prenant les bras dans une poigne puissante. Mais Harry commença à se débattre plus. Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom en eu marre et plaqua ses lèvres contre du jeune homme, c'était un baiser rude et sauvage qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Harry. Ils se séparèrent.

«-Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Pardon, s'excusa Harry en cachant son visage dans ses mains

-Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

-Pour t'avoir dérangé, dit-il apeuré

-De quoi parlait ton cauchemar?

-Je...je ne veux pas en...parler

-D'accord mais viens me voir si tu changes d'avis» déclara Tom en le prenant dans ses bras.

Après quelques minutes, Harry s'endormit de nouveau. Tom le laissa et alla de nouveau dans les cachots pour s'amuser avec Dudley. Il le torturait jusqu'au précipice de la mort et le soignait. Il continua ainsi pendant des heures jusqu'à que le garçon pourri gâté le supplie de le tuer. Alors, il l'offrit à Bellatrix Lestrange pour qu'elle aussi s'amuse avec. L'enfant ne résista plus et mourru lamentablement. Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Harry:_

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard. Nagini était endormie a côté de lui. Il se leva et découvrit la lettre de Tom.

Harry,

Si tu lis ce petit mot, c'est que je suis allé dans les donjons. Mais saches que je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde.

J'y suis allé pour te venger des trois ignobles moldus qui t'ont mis dans cet état.

Tom

Il se dit alors qu'il devrait aller voir Voldemort pour lui parler du cauchemar. Il sortit des appartements du Lord et se dirigea vers les portes d'à côté pour trouver le bureau de son âme-sœur. Il se fit aborder par un homme plutôt jeune d'environ 25 ans et les cheveux roux avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

«Que fait un si bel homme dans les parages? Demanda l'inconnu

\- …Qui êtes vous?

-Je me nomme Orion Averice et vous?

-Harry Potter…

-Alors venez avec moi.»

Harry le suivi mais l'homme le guidais vers une chambre loin de celle du Lord. L'homme ouvrit la porte et dit à Harry d'y entrer. Harry lui obéit docilement et soudain, l'homme le pris pas la gorge et scella ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. La magie d'Harry crépitait autour de lui et une vague de magie traversa tout le manoir, Orion continua en lui enlevant ses vêtements de force. Mais soudain, le Lord apparut. Il avait senti cette magie si pure et était venu vers sa provenance. Il défonça la porte et, d'un puissant Expelliarmus, expulsa le pervers loin du jeune homme qui résidait dans ses cartiers. Nagini apparut juste après son maître et alla directement vers le plus jeune parleur pour le couvrit de son corps. Harry, en sentant les écailles sur sa peau, se détendit et Nagini siffla :

§Il n'a pas eu le temps de le salir plus, Maître§

-§Merci Nagini§ remercia Harry.

Il s'en suivit que Lucius, Severus, Fenrir, Bellatrix et Rodulfus étaient arrivés. Ils virent Harry en pleur, recroquevillé à-même le sol, et un Maître très, mais très, énervé devant eux.

«Lucius, fais sortir ce déchet de ma vue. Et amusez-vous avec.

-Bien, Maître»

Le lord ne se souciait même pas des Mangemorts et de leurs regards surpris. Il alla directement voir son lié et le prit dans ses bras puis l'emmena avec lui dans ses cartiers pour le poser sur son lit.

 **Au prochain chapitre.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma correctrice qui m'a tout corrigé, maoul92.**


	5. La vérité

Chap 4 (La vérité)

 _POV Albus Dumbledore (bureau d'Albus Dumbledore)_

Je suis assis à mon bureau avec la famille Weasley sauf Fred et George.  
«J'ai hâte d'être riche, déclara Ginny  
-Ne vous en faites pas, a l'heure qui l'ait il doit être mort.»

 _Fin POV_

 _Chez Tom_

Tom s'allongea à ses côtés après quelques minutes ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Après plusieurs heures Harry se réveillèrent en sur-saut et tombèrent dans les teux carmin de Lord Voldemort.  
"Ça va mieux, chaton . Demanda la face de serpent (NdL: ne pas me frapper)  
-Oui, merci...  
-Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi étais-tu sorti des appartements?  
-Je... Je voulais te raconter mon cauchemar...  
-Si tu le veux, je t'oblige à rien...  
-Je veux te raconter.  
-D'accord  
-J'étais chez mon oncle, il était devant moi, on était dans ma "chambre" et a commencé à me frapper avec sa ceinture de plus en plus fort et ça faisait mal, si mal. Tu étais devant moi et tu me regardais avec une once de malice et de moquerie dans tes yeux. Tu te moquais de ma faiblesse et après tu m'as torturé toi et tes manges morts...  
-Jamais je ne ferais ça. Si je pouvais changer s à alors je te jure je le ferais  
-Je sais... et à la fin de mon rêve tu étais devant moi et tu me regardais mourir peu à peu."

Après ce petit recis, Harry et Voldy sont allés prendre le déjeuner et Tom déclara que son oncle, sa tante et son cousin étaient morts. La fin de la troisième semaine se finit calmement, ses cauchemars continuaient mais grâce aux potions de Sev'. Tous les soirs étaient pareils ont les retrouvait l'un dans les bras de l'autre calmement et un soir Harry demanda timidement:  
"tu peux me raconter l'histoire de ta vie?  
-Si tu veux... Je suis né le 31 décembre 1926, j'étais un orphelin, mon père, Tom Jedusor Senior, était un ignoble moldu jaloux des sorciers et sorcières sous philtre d'amour de ma mère, Merope Gaunt. Il a été tuer par moi et ma mère est morte quand je suis né. J'ai vécu dans un orphelinat moldu où les garçons avaient peur de moi, je pouvais demander à des serpents de faire mal aux autres. Personne ne m'approchait de peur qu'il soit victime de mes accidents bizarre. Le jour de mes onze ans, j'ai rencrontais Nagini et Dumbledor est arrivé pour me dire que j'étais un sorcier et m'ai fait découvrir le monde sorcier. j'ai été reparti à Serpentard. Lors de ma première année ce passé bien, j'étais un éleve modèle. Ma deuxième année j'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et suis accidentellement tué Mimi Gegnard, j'ai aussi fait des recherches sur mes parents, et decouvert que ma mère était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard et mon père était un mordu. Toute mon année était pareille, j'allais en cours, dans la chambre des secrets et à la bibliothèque. Jusqu'à être majeure. Je suis allé voir mon compte à Gringotts et le gobelin Venguage me montra la richesse des Serpentard et Gaunt et aussi d'énorme terre au compte de Dumbledore. Et ensuite je suis allé me venger sur les enfants de l'orphelinat et mon père. J'ai ensuite créé mes Horcruxes et je me suis nommé Voldemort. J'ai rassemblé des fidèles et nous avons commencé la guerre contre le Ministère et le vieux fou amoureux des Moldu. Et vaint le moment où tu sois né, je l'ai senti, avec une potion de Severus j'ai découvert que tu étais mon âme soeur. Severus m'a rapporté la fausse prophétie que le vieux fou a créée, je suis allé te voir à Godric Hollow mais tes parents ne me laisser pas passer alors je les ai Stupefixé et je suis allé te voir dans ton berceau, tu étais si mignon et innocent alors je t'ai pris dans mes bras mais Albus était dans l'ombre et il a tué tes parents. Je t'ai reposé dans ton berceau et le vieux et moi commencions un duel, je lui ai lancé l'Avada mais il l'a devier vers toi je me suis interposé et me le suis reçus mais ça n'a pas suffi sa ma traverser le corps et son ton toucher au front et forma cette cicatrice. Mon âme s'est détaché de mon corps mais je me suis réincarné. Et tu connais la suite..."  
Harry regardait son âme soeur avec un air de compréhension dans ces beaux orbes émeraudes, il s'approcha un peu de ces lèvres tentatrices. Un baiser fit donner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres passa ses mains sur la nuque de l'élu, à ce toucher Harry fut plus fougue dans le baiser. Un grognement resonna dans la salle lorsque le baiser fut rompu. En entendent ce doux son, Tom perdit son self-contrôle qui lui rester et commença à déposer de doux baisers papillon un peu partout dans le cou du jeune homme découvrant ainsi ces points sensible. La suite vous la connaît (NdL: JE M'EXCUSE! DITES MOI SI VOUS VOULEZ LE SLASH)

[...]

"Je t'aime Harry...  
-Moi aussi Tom moi aussi ..."  
Et ils continuairent de s'embrasser fougueusement jusqu'à s'endormir avec plusieurs vêtements au sol.


	6. Le retour Poudlard

Chap 5 (Le retour à Poudlard)

Comme Harry était un Black de par son parrain lui-même cousin de Narcissa, Lucius et Narcissa étaient au ministère de la Magie pour devenir les tuteurs magiques légaux d'Harry.

Les vacances passèrent calmement. Harry et Voldemort continuaient à s'aimer, Harry s'était remis complètement. Puis le jour de la rentrée était arrivée et il dut partir à contre-coeur avec ses nouveaux tuteurs. Ils transplanèrent sur la voie 93/4 où ils se retrouvèrent devant Molly , Ronald, Ginny et Hermione.

"Harry mon chéri, viens avec nous et non avec ces mangemorts. déclara Molly

-Mme Weasley, je vous prierais de ne pas nous faire victimes d'accusations scrupuleuses.

-Harry pourquoi ne viens-tu pas ? Ils t'ont fait prendre une potion. Allez, viens, on va te soigner.

-Non, refusa catégoriquement Harry Potter, eux m'ont soingné de vous.

-Comment oses-tu?"

Lucius, Drago, Narcissa et Harry se dirigèrent vers le train en ignorant les Weasley.

Lucius avait demandé au dircteur une nouvelle répartition pour Harry Potter. Drago et Harry montèrent dans le train et Drago le presenta à ses amis. Le voyage se passa calmement si on oublie les interuptions de Ron et Hermione tous les deux en rage.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grand Salle où Albus prit la parole:

"Mes chers élèves, Harry Potter ici present à demandé à être répartit une nouvelle fois. Nous allons donc commené par lui."

Harry s'approcha du choixpeau et on le lui posa sur la tête.

 _POV Harry_

#Ah...Harry tu as découvert la vrai prophétie et tu vas suivre mes conseils. Alors là, tu n'as pas le choix. **SERPENTARD!**

 _Fin POV Harry_

Les applaudissements des serpents résonnaient dans la salle muette. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la table des verts et argents. Il lança un sourire moqueur et arrogant vers Albus, Ron -dit La Belette-, Ginny et Hermione.

Rogue eut un fin sourire sur son visage pâle : Harry le fils de sa meilleure amie était maintenant un de ses serpents.

Le lendemain matin, Harry reçut son emploi du temps et alla directement au premier cours. La journée passa et les lettres du soir arrivèrent. Soudain, un faucon majestueux et imposant entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers la table des serpents. Il se posa devant un Harry surpris. D'un mouvement de la tête il attira l'attention du nouveau serpent sur la lettre dans son bec. Puis, il leva la patte à laquelle était attaché une petite boîte argentée fermée d'un ruban vert foncé. La boîte était scéllée par un sceau rouge représentant un serpent enroulé sur une épée le tout entouré d'un 'Tom Elvis Jedusor' noblement calligraphié. Il récupéra la lettre et le coffret puis offrit un morceau de viande au faucon. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire:

Mon serpent

Je t'écris pour savoir si tout va bien avec l''autre'.

Si tu as un problème, dis-le moi.

Si Rogue n'est pas gentil avec toi, dis-le moi et il le payera très cher.

Dans le colis, que tu as reçu avec cette lettre, se trouve ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Amoureusment,

Tom

Harry ouvrit le coffret avec une délicatesse insoupsonée. Il découvrit une chaine en argent où pendait un médaillon. L'arrière du bijou était en argent tandis que l'avant était en cristal. L'intérieur était d'un marron pâle agrémenté d'une inscription en émeraude : un ''S'' en forme de serpent. Il le prit dans ses mains et se le mit au cou. Une douce chaleur lui parcouru le corps. Il ferma les yeux de bien être et chuchota un doux 'merci' à son amant. Il fut surpris de recevoir un 'de rien' en réponse. Il rouvrit doucement ses yeux.

Lui et ses nouveaux camarades continuèrent leur journée calmement jusqu'à-ce qu'Albus le demande à son bureau pour lui parler.

 _Dans le bureau de Dumbledore_

 _(Albus et Harry)_

"Un bonbon au citron mon enfant ?

-Non merci monsieur.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi voulais-tu repasser sous le choixpeau ?

-Car j'étais destiné à être à Serpentard et non à Griffondor.

-D'accord, et dis-moi, je vois que tu es devenu ami avec Drago Malfoy. Quelque chose s'est passé cet été?

-N..Non.

-Tu mens !" s'exclama Albus et il pointa sa baguette vers Harry pour lancer un sort qui ricocha sur lui grâce au médaillon.

Le médaillon s'illumina d'une lumière éblouissante. Un spectre de Voldemort apparru devant Harry. Celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de cet être translucide et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes :

"Tu es venu pour moi... Fais-moi partir... il va me faire du mal comme...comme _lui_..."

Tom le prit dans ses bras et transplana au manoir Riddle. En arrivant Harry courru vers le mage noir et l'embrassa fougueusement.

"Serpent, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Dumbledore... il ...il voulait...me...faire du m...mal...comme _lui_..."

Tom le dirigea vers leurs cartiers et donna une potion calmante à Harry. Il lui en fit également boire une pour dormir. Tom sortit de la chambre et demanda Peter Pettigrew.

"Donne-moi ton bras, ordonna-t-il

-Mais... Maître

-Tout de suite!"

Peter le lui tendit et Voldemort pointa la marque de sa baguette. Il demanda à tous ses mangemorts de venir en urgence.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tous ses fidèles étaient autour de la table de réunion.

"Bien, mes chers fidèles, nous allons attaquer Poudlard..."

°§.HPLV.§°

Je sais, je suis cruelle mais que voulez-vous... sinon c'est pas drôle.

Je vous laisse attendre, mais au prochain chapitre, il y aura des sorts, des morts et la vérité.


	7. Attaque à Poudlard

Chap 6 ( Attaque à Poudlard)

« Bien, mes chers fidèles, nous allons attaquer Poudlard, il faut eliminer à tous pris le vieux fou, Ginnevra, Ronald, Hermione et l'Ordre. Il faut gagner cette bataille. » continua Voldemort.

« Oui maitre »

Apres cette courte reunion Tom se dirigea vers la chambre de son compagnon. En ouvrant la porte il trouva un Harry en pleure au centre du lit en position fœtal. Tom s'approcha de son chaton, il lui passa une main sur la joue de l'Élu.

«Amour, qu'es qui se passe ?

-...J'ai peur Tom…

-Pourquoi ?

-...Ne me laisse pas par pitié…

-Harry ne tends fait pas je reste à tes côtés.

-J'ai entendu des bruits qu'es qui se passe ?

-Une réunion urgente...nous allons ...attaquer Poudlard…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Car Albus ne peut pas sens sortir comme ça et pour te venger de tes ex-amis, pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Harry acquisa faiblement et embrassa le maître des lieux. Tom parti en direction du centre de transplanage en direction de Poudlard.

En arrivant, il eu un acceuil des plus beaux le vieux citronné, l'ordre et tout les professeurs baguettes pontait sur lui.

« Alors, Tom on attaque, on montre les dents. provoqua Albus

-Vieux fou, tu n'ai et restera un obstacle pour moi et mon âme-sœur, Harry. Face ou visage décomposé de sert uns, et autres dégoûter. Et oui, Harry es mon amant, et se vieux crouton a essayer de le tuer et de me tuer en même temps. La prophetie qu'il vous a dites est un erronée mensonge. La vrai décraite ceci :

 **Un enfant naîtra,** **d'un** **e** **mère née-moldu et d'un père sang pur,** **lorsque mourra le septième mois. Cet être vivra dans le malheur** **perpétuelle** **mais trouvera un homme qui dans le passer commis des centaine de crime et le guidera vers la lumière. Leurs d** **u** **alité sera à l'origine de leur bonheur infini. Les deux se compléteront et l'un doit vivre avec l'autre. Mais attention si par malheur un des deux meurt l'autre mourra de chagrin.** **L'amour qu'ils partageront sera pur mais des hommes et des femmes voudront les tués ou les separés…** **.** **»**

Un sort fusa de la baguette d'Albus qui rouge de rage avait lancer directement un Avada mais le seigneur des ténèbres l'esciva gracieusement. Severus se dirigea vers son maître ainsi Neville, Luna et se qui surprit tout le mon Remus Lupin ainsi que Mcgonagall qui écouta attentivement Tom et prêta oreille a se que Remus lui souffler « Voldemort a l'odeur d'Harry sur lui ainsi qu'une aura d'un vert tacheter de rouge et or ce que seul les âmes-sœurs ont. »

Les sorts fusaires de tous les côtés. La guerre était déclaré.

Tom reçut un sort pour infliger une douleur moins fort qu'un simple Doloris.

Harry senti une vive douleur le toucher, le lien pensa-t-il. Harry appela un elfe pour l'aider et a bouger. Et transplana vers Poudlard où il savais se trouver son amour. Harry sorti sa baguette par pur protection. Il se dirigea vers l'origine des éclat de voix. Il se trouva dans le champ de bataille.

« TOM ! » hurla-t-il

Tous se tournairent vers la voix si haut et enrouer. Tom se dirigea vers la voix et croisa le regard interrogateur d'Harry. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui envoya une vague d'amour. Son amour était avec lui mais si fréle et fragile.

« Harry tu ne devrais pas etre ici que fais-tu hors de notre lit ?

-J'ai senti une vive douleur provenant du lien et je suis aller vir ou tu étais et je suis aller te voir. dit timidement Harry

\- Je t'aime,amour mais ne me refait plus un coup comme ça.

-moi aussi je t'aime. »

Un sort les frôlas, Albus les avait attaquer. La guerre reprit de plus belle Harry sens sortait pas mal et Tom l'aidait par moment.

Après des heures de bataille, Albus se trouva a terre face a Harry et Tom.

« Je vous considérais comme mon grand-père, je voulais que vous soyez fière de moi, pas pour mon nom ou mon argent masi pour moi, mon vrai moi celui fragile, ruser, méfiant de tout se qui se passe au tour de moi. A cause de vous et de votre égoïsme m'aviez manipuler, pire vous m'avait placer chez des moldus qui ne me nourrissaient quasiment pas, me frappait presque jusqu'à ma mort et vous vous les payer pour me faire sa. Vous...Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux que ne merite que la retraite et un allée simple a Askaban pour detournement de font ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et tous l'ordre sauf mon parrain, Remus et Mcgonagall. Ce qui me surprit le plus c'est que restier la tête haute fasse a tout avec se mensonge sur le dos.

Vous ne payerais pas vos crimes fasse au juge mes moi et mon Tom.

Adieux... »

Face a eu se trouvais un fou, dément. Harry pointa sa baguette, main sur le bous accompagné de Tom. Et ils lancèrent le sort de la mort ensemble vers le fous qui essaya de les faire s'entre tué si cruellement.

À la suite de cette mort et de la fin de la bataille Harry et Tom ne se quittais plus. Harry resta toute fois faible et du avoir plusieurs jours de repos et il se décida a aller voir un medicomage.

 **Je vous laisse pour ce chapitre. Je pense que la fin sera prévu dans quelque chapitre.**

 **Petit question : Poppy ou Pompom vous la voulais au cote de la « lumière » ou des « ténèbres » ?**

 **Un énorme merci à ma correctrice qui m'a tout corrigé, maoul92.**

 **Petit reviews? ^^  
**


End file.
